I miss you
by Lang-chan
Summary: Fazia anos que eles estava fora, Sakura não resistiu a saudade e o ligou. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer : **Naruto **NÃO** me pertence  ;

OBS : Fic dedicada a Lilly Nightfall.

**I miss you**

_Autora : Lang-chan_

_One-shot ._

_Já fazia um ano que Sasuke estava for a de Konoha, ele pensou que se fosse embora Sakura o esqueceria, nunca admitiu, mas sempre fora apaixonado por ela, quando a via conversar com outro garoto se corroia por dentro, mas era orgulhoso demais para confessar que a amava, que não conseguia viver sem ela. _

_Então em um certo dia estava em Tóquio, seu celular tocou, era um número não identificado ;_

_- Moshi moshi ._

_A pessoa ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e der repente começou a cantar ;_

You used to call me your angel

(_Você falava que eu era seu anjo)_

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

_(Disse que eu tinha vindo diretamente do céu)_

You'd hold me close in your arms

_(E que sempre iria me ter por entre os seus braços)_

_Ele reconhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, ele ficou calado ouvindo a canção, ele sentiu um aperto no peito, e as imagens de seus momentos de risada, de tristeza com seus amigos, sentia muita falta daquilo tudo._

I loved the way you felt so strong

(_Eu amava a maneira como você se sentia tão forte)_

I never wanted you to leave

_(Eu nunca quis que você partisse)_

I wanted you to stay here holding me

_(Eu queria que você continuasse aqui a me abraçar)_

_Ele não conseguia falar nada, estava conseguindo se lembrar de quem era aquela linda voz, meiga, tão doce ... Lembrava de uma pessoa de lindos cabelos rosados._

- I miss you

(_Eu sinto sua falta_)

I miss your smile

_(Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso)_

And I still shed a tear

_(Eu ainda choro)_

Every once in a while

_(Uma vez ou outra)_

And even though it's different now

_(Mesmo que seja diferente agora)_

You're still here somehow

_(Você ainda esta aqui de alguma forma)_

My heart won't let you go

_(Meu coração não deixará que você vá)_

And I need you to know

_(E eu preciso que você saiba)_

I miss you

_(Eu sinto sua falta)_

_Parecia que o seu mundo tinha parado, que não tinha mais chão; ele segurou uma correntinha com "S" que Sakura havia dado de presente._

-You used to call me your dreamer

_(Você me chamava de sua sonhadora)_

And now I'm living out my dream

_(E agora estou vivendo meu sonho)_

Oh how I wish you could see

_(Ah como eu queria que você pudesse ver)_

Everything that's happening to me

(_Tudo o que está acontecendo comigo)_

I'm thinking back on the past

_(Eu estou pensando no passado)_

It's true that time is flying too fast

_(É verdade que o tempo está voando rápido demais)_

_Ele começou a correr o mais rápido que pode para seu o metrô_

I know you're in a better place

_(Eu sei que você está em um lugar melhor)_

But I wish that I could see your face

_(Mas eu desejo ver seu rosto novamente)_

I know you're where you need to be

_(Eu sei que você está onde deve estar)_

Even though it's not here with me

_(Mesmo que você não esteja aqui comigo)_

_Ele continuava a correr sem cessar, sem ao menos pensar aonde ia ou o que iria fazer, queria ouvir aquela suave voz denovo._

- I miss you

(_Eu sinto sua falta_)

I miss your smile

_(Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso)_

And I still shed a tear

_(Eu ainda choro)_

Every once in a while

_(Uma vez ou outra)_

And even though it's different now

_(Mesmo que seja diferente agora)_

You're still here somehow

_(Você ainda esta aqui de alguma forma)_

My heart won't let you go

_(Meu coração não deixará que você vá)_

And I need you to know

_(E eu preciso que você saiba)_

I miss you

_(Eu sinto sua falta)_

_-Eu te amo Sasuke-kun, pra sempre estarei com você, é só pensar em mim, e lembre-se: quanto mais longe estiver mais pensarei em você, e continuarei te amando mais e mais.-_Sakura desligou o telefone sem ao menos ele responder.

_Quando finalmente chegou, viu uma garota de cabelos rosados com um semblante tristonho no rosto, com lágrimas nos olhos e olhando para baixo._

_-Sakura.-Ela olhou para todos os lados e viu um garoto de cabelos negros e aquele olhos ônix que sempre amou.-Eu te amo._

_Ele correu até ela tascando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudades, eles deram a mão e pegaram o primeiro que viram e por sorte era para Konoha ._

**S2**

**Espero que tenham curtido essa "fic" ameiiii fazer ela, deixem review onegaii *-* Essa música pertence á Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus ) – I Miss You.**

Kissus :

_Lang-chan_


End file.
